


we can take our time, baby

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, blink and you miss it exo, glee club au, idk its really cliché and lame, lame confessions, slight himup and banglo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae decides that unrequited crushes suck and that he needs to stop staring at Jung Daehyun. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can take our time, baby

"Youngjae, would you stop?" snaps a voice to Youngjae's left. He startles and looks to his side, only to be met with the exasperated gaze of his friend Himchan. 

He clears his throat and avoids Himchan's eyes, instead he looks at his plate in front of him, full of disgusting sticky mashed potatoes and undercooked steak. "I don't know what you're talking about." He bits his lips as he hears his friend sighs loudly.

"You know what it was fun at first but now I'm seriously getting tired of it." Himchan states. Youngjae decides to not open his mouth, knowing damn well his friend wasn't done yet and had more to say.

"Oh. Are we talking about Youngjae staring at the 'hot basketball player but who is also in choir with me and oh my god he's so cute just look at him and his big smile oh god please kill me' guy again?" 

His eyes widening more every second, Youngjae frantically looks around to see if anyone was looking at his table weirdly and then relaxes when he sees that clearly, no one had heard his friend. A snicker coming from behind him alerts him but he tries to think clearly: the person was probably not laughing at him, they probably didn't even hear anything since the cafeteria was always noisy.

The newcomer puts his plate (which was as unimpressive as Youngjae's) down and sits in front of Himchan with a bored face. 

Youndjae just decided that he hates Moon Jongup.

"Why, yes babe, what else could it be." Himchan snarks, resulting in his boyfriend rolling his eyes. Jongup puts his dessert on Himchan's plate and the latter smiles before focusing his gaze back on Youngjae. "Our dear friend is still stuck on his ridiculous little crush and he doesn't want to do anything about it."

"Even though you've been annoying him with it for, what, two months now?" Jongup asks without any trace of malice. Maybe he isn't this bad after all. Then, he looks at Youngjae. "Please get on with it. Himchan won't stop complaining about it, even when we're about to -" he suddenly stopps and whines in pain. Nope, Youngjae still hates him.

"Don't listen to him, Youngjae" says Himchan with a tight-lipped smile. "But he's right, just get on with it! Go and tell Jung that you have the biggest crush on him or I will do it myself."

Youngjae punches Himchan in the arm and the blonde yelps, glaring at him. "Don't say it so loud, you idiot!" 

Himchan whippes around, looking at Jongup for some support but he only shruggs and points at Youngjae with his fork. "Leave him alone for now, he'll deal with it when he feels like it." The blonde scoffs at the lack of support from his boyfriend and grumbles. Youngjae sighs in relief. 

He actually has no idea how his crush he has on Daehyun developed, but it may be one of the most stupid thing he had ever done, including that time in 3rd grade when he decided to hide all of his whiny neighbour's toys until the kid cried. But Jung Daehyun is not only more popular than him - and thus already unattainable - he also doesn't hang out with the same crowd as Youngjae. Daehyun is not immensely popular but his friends (Bang Youngguk and Lee Suwoong) are. Youngjae is only known by his teachers, his best friend Himchan and the latter's boyfriend and the other students in choir club. So, basically, no one.

But most importantly, Daehyun isn't even interested in boys. Youngjae would know, since a quick search on social medias could tell you anything.

He sighs again and starts to play with his miserable-looking mashed potatoes under the pitying gaze of his friend.

*

"Alright, today was quite good I'm impressed! We all have improved this year and I couldn't be more proud of us and -"

"Please Junmyeon, cut it out. We're not even finished with high school yet we have like six months left." Kim Jongdae interrupts. Kim Junmyeon, the president of Choir Club frowns and pouts at Jongdae, whom only laughs and puts his arm around him. "Keep your cheesiness for your girlfriend, okay?"

The leader only nods stupidly as his friend ruffles his hair and leaves, hurrying after his short grumpy friend and Li Yin, his girlfriend.

He gulps as he sees that Daehyun still hasn't left the room and is taking time tidying his stuff and even talking with Kim Junmyeon. He knows Daehyun talks with everyone but him in the club, but honestly Youngjae knows he would be wasting Daehyun's time. He actually wanted to talk to their leader before leaving but as Daehyun doesn't seem to be getting out soon he decides that he'll catch the oldest an other day. 

Just as he steps a foot outside the room, he hears a quick breathless goodbye and he feels a hand on his elbow. He jumps, turning around and startles again. It's Daehyun. Why is Daehyun holding his arm.

"I, uh, Yoo Youngjae, right?" Daehyun stutters, smiling awkwardly. Youngjae feels his skin heating up and stares at Daehyun's hand. Holding his elbow. The latter quickly moves his hand when he realises Youngjae looks uncomfortable and clears his throat. "Well, yeah ah, I just wanted to say that you were impressive today. I like your voice." 

Youngjae is still gazing at his arm when he fully understands what Daehyun just said. He looks up and blinks.

"Oh. Thank you?" he replies and blushes. Daehyun is looking at him weirdly, almost expectantly and Youngjae feels like he can't breathe properly.

Daehyun laughs awkwardly again and scratches his neck. He almost seems nervous but Youngjae has no idea why. Daehyun opens his mouth but before he can say anything, Youngjae acts before his brain can think. 

"I love your voice, too." Youngjae blurts out. He feels the blood rushing and hopes Daehyun can't notice his red cheeks. The latter smiles shyly and his postures gets more confident.

"Thanks! So, you know we haven't talked a lot before but you seem really, uh, cool and well, do you wanna hang out? Go see a movie and uh... grab dinner. Or something. Like, later?"

Youngjae freezes. "Yeah, uh, okay." he answers shakily. Daehyun then smiles, he smiles so big Youngjae stops breathing for a few seconds. Daehyun nods again, his smile unfaltering and rushes out with a 'i'll text you later'.

Youngjae feels too dizzy to realise he didn't give Daehyun his number.

*

Two weeks later and Youngjae still hasn't heard anything from Daehyun. He knows he is probably overthinking it all but his insecurities started to kick in and he can't help but think it was just a joke from Daehyun. The way he worded it, it sounded like a date. He even asked Himchan the day after, and his best friend confirmed it. And he knows he can trust Himchan on matters like this.

Today is one of those day when he can't stop thinking about it. He glances at Daehyun, only to find that the other is already looking at him. Not forlong though, because he quickly turns around and laughs at what his friends say. Youngjae shighs for the nth time today.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up. "Hey, maybe he actually forgot to ask for your number and now he is too embarrassed about it?" Himchan makes a face, knowing himself how stupid it sounds.

"Forget it, Himchan."

The older nods.

*

Youngjae decides that his crush on Daehyun has to stop. Clearly the other isn't interested in being his friend, or even acquaintance, so really he should put an end on it. 

At first, it's a bit difficult since the other is in the same club and is almost everywhere. In some of his classes or playing ball outside or just laughing loudly in the cafeteria. But then it gets easier. He focuses more on his friends and on singing. He actually even starts hanging out with people from choir club.

Sometimes, he wishes he didn't notice how Daehyun was staring at him. He also wishes his heart would stop beating so fast every time he caught the other.

* 

"Date me." The words kepts ringing in Youngjae's head. When Daehyun asked him earlier, after choir, if he could stay for a moment, this isn't what he was expecting at all. He wasn't expecting anything actually. Maybe an apology, an explanation? Well, definitely not this.

"No." He blurts out without thinking. He feels a bit proud of himself for not flinching when Daehyun gets closer, half a smile on his face.

"I know you like me."

Youngjae freezes, a million of questions passing through his head. Then, he sees red. "This isn't funny, Daehyun. I don't even understand how you know that, but it isn't funny, okay? So what if I do? Are you trying to make fun of me? My feelings aren't something you can toy with." He says, rage evident in his voice. He starts to move towards the door but Daehyun is quicker and gets in front of him.

"No! Listen, just listen to me. I know you have a crush on me. I know because my friend, Yongguk, he told me. And he told me because his boyfriend, Junhong, you know Choi Junhong? Well, anyway, he told Yongguk he heard you say that. And - " 

Youngjae stops him in his rambling and his voice gets quieter. "Daehyun I don't care okay. Please leave and don't approach me again if you're not going to apologise because -"

"He told me because he knows I like you!"

Youngjae's brain stops working once he registers Daehyun's words.

"What?"  
"Yongguk knows I have an enormous crush on you since you sang that stupid song in front of everyone in glee club. That's why he told me Junhong told him that he heard you saying you like me."

There is a long silence. Youngjae is staring at Daehyun and Daehyun looks flustered, the color red adorning his cheeks. Then, Youngjae blinks.

"Which song was it?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that right now, Youngjae? I just told you I like you!" Daehyun almost yells, incredulously, but Youngjae doesn't answer. "It was Slow Motion." He adds, quietly.

Then, Youngjae laughs. He laughs until his belly hurts and he feels like he can't breathe. Daehyun bits his lip worriedly and waits until Youngjae is finished.

"That was at the beginning of the year. I can't believe this. Oh my, god. Why… why did you wait so long? And why did you avoid me after talking to me?" 

Daehyun looks down. "You never seemed to like me, most of the time you were glaring at me. I really thought I had no chance... As for the avoiding, I was so excited about the fact that you agreed to go on a date I forgot to ask you for your number and then I was so embarrassed… Yongguk wouldn't stop laughing at me… Ouch! Youngjae!" He rubs his arm, where Youngjae just punched him and pouts. Then Youngjae smiles.

"Wait, does this mean you will date me now?"

Youngjae laughs before nodding.

"Of course, you dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> this was extremely lame and the ending is rushed but!!!! haha!!!!


End file.
